


Mr. Thorne

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: At slightly different twist to the Founder's Ball. I ship nygmobblepot with all my heart but I felt Oswald needed this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments :)
> 
> In BTAS Rupert Thorne was a mob boss, according to the wiki he was a mix of Meroni and Falcone. I also considered making on OC so Falcone has a younger son, but I thought it through and decided this was better for the plot.
> 
> In BTAS, Rupert Thorne is ruthless, intelligent and well connected, though not at Oswald's level in Gotham. He's around Oswald's age in the series as well, and I love the idea of jealous!Ed.

After todays sadness, I needed to write this.

The ballroom was packed and Oswald felt almost physically ill. Stepping out onto the balcony to calm his nerves with a quick cigarette, the clink and whoosh of the lighter stifle the sound of an oncoming guest. The lighter does not spark on the first time and a taller man comes from across the balcony and lights his own on the first try. Oswald nearly sneers at the man, but puts on 'public face' and smiles gratefully at the man. 

"Thank you," Before nodding and turning around to view the landscape, willing his mind not to drift off to the couple currently making themselves comfortable in his home. Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder, the smaller man holds back a cold glare and smiles once again. 

"I'm sorry, Mayor Cobblepot. I didn't mean to startle you." The man steps out of the shadow and a tall, well cut man steps out, wearing an exquisitely tailored suit and offering a hand. 

"And you are?..." Oswald questions suspiciously.

"Rupert Thorne. Of the Thorne family in upper Gotham." He replies charmingly, leaning down further and bringing Oswald's hand to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Mayor." Oswald sharply inhales and jerks away, not used to letting anyone but Ed touch him since the passing of his parents. 

"Once again, my apologies, dear Mayor. Your supposed to kiss the hand of the king, but it appears I am the first." He replies smoothly, letting the outstretched hand fall by its side. Still attempting to be public spirited, the gangster smiles icily and looks up to the large green eyes staring back down at him, as if challenging him to make a move. The mayor simply waves his hand away and locks gazes with the mysterious man.

Seeing as this is the most entertainment he would get from a night of rubbing elbows with the over privileged, Oswald continues to enjoy his cigarette and exhales calmingly.

"So, Mr. Thorne, other than bad habits, what brings you out this evening?" Oswald questions smugly, not really wanting to rejoin the party in his current state. 

Responding with a confident smile as he replies silkily"Well, I have an engagement tomorrow at Ci-" But the oddly handsome man is cut off by approaching officials. Both snubbing out their smokes to rejoin the rest of the party. Oswald is led to a new group of socialites and government officials and nearly lashes out at a hand returning to his arm. 

Turning toward the intruder, both the crowd and Oswald both are surprised by the return of Rupert. 

"Mr. Thorne!" "Rupert!" The voices of the crowd nearly drown out Oswald's hiss of disapproval, but the taller man speaks up first. 

"Hello, I do apologize for the interruption my friends. However, I have much to discuss with our mayor. I just must steal him away this evening. We have much to catch up each other up on." He says nearly leering but Oswald accepts his outstretched arm none the less, confident that the blade hidden in his vest would be enough

Grabbing a glass of wine from a nearby tray, his mother's teaching override his exasperation and he hands one to his companion. 

"Thank you, Mr. Cobblepot." He responds with another infuriating smile. 

"So why do you feel the need to enjoy my company in near privacy" Oswald dryly questions the other man as he allows him to lead him to a darker and more secluded part of the ball room. 

"Because I wanted to talk to you. Mr. Penguin." He exclaims in a low but friendly tone. 

Oswald looks up in suspicion and the man casually takes a sip of his wine before continuing. 

"Your the most powerful man in Gotham, criminals and officials fear you. I have much to discuss with you regarding my family, and I wanted us to get properly introduced first." He continues in a more inviting tone.

"We have much to learn from each other." He smiles in a disarming way, and despite the urge to lure the man outside and make him tell the mayor his plans, he smiles back.

Slightly dazed from the multiple glasses of wine and the strain of the evening, he nods and agrees. "I do believe your right Mr. Thorne." 

"Rupert, please Mr. Penguin ." He gently corrects and smiles. 

"Then you must call me Oswald." He responds a coy tone. 

With another disarming smile, he once again holds out his arm and Oswald takes it without hesitation. Meeting his pace, Rupert gently leads him to the centre of the room once again.

"Unfortunately, we both have to socialize now, but I look forward to seeing you later tonight, maybe we can talk further." 

"Until then." He holds up his glass with a smile and they both go there separate ways for the moment.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Oswald's absence is finally noticed by Ed and he calls him, but it goes straight to voice mail. After Oswald's concern about him the previous night it seemed odd that he wouldn't answer, but he decides that Oswald will return soon and goes back to preparing for his next date with Isabella. 

At the ball, Oswald is still recovering from trying to forget the mad man who had held a gun to his head when a familiar voice breaks through his thoughts. For a moment he hoped Ed was above him but the broader shadow and the deeper voice brings forth a different image. 

Rupert holds a hand out to the mayor and he accepts in a tired tone, extending his arm. 

"May I take you home?" Now nearly almost delirious in his exhaustion Oswald accepts and the ride is thankfully silent, but thoughts of walking in on Ed and his 'love' bring him out of his stupor. 

Now nearing his house, Rupert turns toward him in the back of the limousine and touches his arm gently.

"May I escort you inside?" Oswald nods gratefully, happy to have a momentary distraction. Taking his arm once again as the door opens, they enter the mansion together and Rupert turns himself so he blocks Oswald's line of vision and Ed's shocked face.

Leaning down slightly to catch the other man's eye, he smiles gently as he locks eyes with the villain. "I had a wonderful night with you, despite what happened Oswald." He leans down further and Oswald is surprised and about to object when Ed comes loudly in a room with a scowl. 

"Hello Mr. Mayor, did you enjoy your evening?" He nearly growls in a possessive tone.

"Hello my Chief of Staff, yes I did." He says with an almost hateful smile while Rupert's grows smug.

Turning, Rupert extends his hand toward Ed and clenches painfully.

"I'm Rupert Thorne, from the Thorne family, in business and politics among Gotham's elite." He cuts off and turns his back infuriating the fuming man. Ed is surprised by his anger and jealousy at the two men's actions. 

"I'm sure I will enjoy the pleasure of your company very soon Oswald." He returns to Oswald with charming smile. 

"Well, Mr Mayor, you have an early start tomorrow and you need to be briefed before your meeting. Goodnight Mr Thorne." He cuts in, speaking in a curt growl. 

Oswald responds angrily but Rupert cuts in with a gentle tone. "No need to explain. I have a meeting with the mayor tomorrow about the Thorne family interests and I need to prepare." 

Clasping his hand with a lingering touch, Rupert smiles at Oswald's flushed face and bids him goodnight with a mischievous smile that graces his lips as he walks through the door. 

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Ed is having trouble controlling his anger and jealousy. 

"Oswald I don't-" But Ed is cut off by the wave of his hand and the roughness of his voice. 

"We can talk about your date later Ed. I have to look my best tomorrow. I may have a new addition to my roster." 

Trying to distract himself from the smell of Isabella's perfume, he starts to leave when Ed reaches out, but he still turns to leave. 

"Have a good night Ed." He lips to the front of the stairs and his heart melts for a second at Ed's hurt look before catching sight of a smudge of lipstick above Edward's lip. Before he can call him back, Oswald calls at Ed over his shoulder "You still have lipstick on your face" 

Ed's own heart clenches painfully and he feels angry at himself and the other man. Oswald is thankfull at the distraction of his meeting tomorrow while he tiredly dresses for bed. Ed does the same in a more distressed state. 

Oswald falls asleep with relative ease but Ed tosses and turns while he plots to be Oswald's only one again.


End file.
